cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:700712/Happy Birthday Rosie
Author's note: after seeing so many fake episodes made by kids who don't know how to act proper on the internet (let alone wikis), and as way to tell them this is how you do it, here ya go... Storyteller: It was a peaceful late midsummer's afternoon at Caillou's house, and he and daddy were going to the mall.... (Rosie rushes downstairs after her daily nap, while holding her pacifier) Rosie: Rosie come too! Caillou: NO!!!!!! WE DON'T TO BRING BABIES WHO STILL THEIR PACIFIERS WHEN THEY'RE ALMOST TWO ON THIS TRAIN!!!!!!!!!!! (Rosie Starts crying) Daddy: I'm sorry, Rosie, but we can't bring you, but the payoff will be worth it. As for Caillou, I'll have a talk with him privately. (Rosie throws her pacifier and cries harder) Mommy: What's going on around here? Rosie: Ka-you, Da-de gone... Mommy: I think you'll need this. (hands Rosie her Pacifier) Rosie: NO! ROSIE MAD!!!!! Mommy: Will a quick afternon snack, cheer you up? (Rosie nods head) Mommy: You haven't eaten a thing of your apple slices or your milk, Rosie. Rosie: ROSIE NO WANT!!!!!!!! ROSIE WANT COOKIE!!!!!! Mommy: That's more of a dessert thing... Here, Have this, it might calm you down a little (tries to give Rosie her freshly cleaned pacifier) Rosie: (takes away the pacifier and throws it) (makes a fuss) Storyteller: Rosie didn't want her Pacifier, she wanted to go to the mall with her brother and daddy... Mommy: If I read a story to you, will you calm down? Storyteller: Rosie accepted, and she got her pacifier back after Mommy cleaned it... (Mommy pulls out her baby album) (Mommy takes rosie into her arms) Mommy: I'm gonna to read you a story, Once upon a time, there was a baby girl with orange hair in her mommy's tummy, She liked sucking her thumb, like a pacifier. After a few days of leaving her mom's tummy she enjoyed being held, especially when she was crying, she even liked to be rocked. Storyteller: As soon as Rosie saw a picture of herself, she became so interested, she took her pacifier to listen to her mommy and to talk... Rosie: Ba-By! Mommy: Kinda looks like you too, doesn't she? (Rosie Giggles) (Mommy turns the page) When she was just a few weeks old, She was crying when she couldn't nap and her mommy gave her a pacifier. She instantly calmed down. (turns page) She liked yellow and blue things, and she loved her older brother after a few months of life. Rosie: Ka-you! Mommy: I love how you can recognize characters of the story. (Rosie turns the page) The baby was learning new words and saying them a lot, and her Parents taught her to walk, when she fell down, she cried and Grandma gave her a 2 minute Pacifier break, ash she was standing and walking further, her Pacifier breaks got shorter and shorter. (turns page Before she knew it, she was walking, talking, and she was a whole year old. Her first present was a set of blocks, she stacked them higher and higher, only to destroy them, (turns page) Another gift she got was a sippy cup, which at first didn't accept it but she enjoyed. she learned games like peekaboo with her parents, but her brother was not amused (most of the time). (turns page) As the baby girl grew, she learned more and more words, and even learned how to say some of them. In order to say them, she had to have her pacifier out of her out of her mouth, and find alternatives. At first she had herparents took it out, and used it more and more sparringly, (turns page) but (as a act of indepedence), she learned when to use it and how to take it out ... Rosie: Uh-oh!!!! Mommy: You're right, the rest of the pages are blank, why not we write the rest? Rosie: (yawns), can i goto my rocking chair? Mommy: Speaking of rest, i think you could use it , A very tired girl. (In Rosie's room) Mommy: Let me rock you the way I used to like you used to. Do you want your pacifier? Rosie: No. Rosie big girl... (slowly blinking) Mommy: Before you fall completely to sleep, I'm going to give you a quick diaper change... When you wake up, You'll be 2 years old... (kisses Rosie good night). Storyteller: The next morning, the light of the sun and the lights of Rosie's Room woke up Rosie. Daddy:Good morning Rosie!, Here, let's get you to the kitchen!! Upsie-Daisy,..How does cake, cookies, and cupcakes for breakfast sound? Rosie: YUMMIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Lights turn on) Caillou + his family + some of his friends from Play School: Surprise!!!!!!!!!! Happy 2nd Birthday Rosie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rosie: Burf..... Day? Leo: Blow out your candles and make a wish... (Rosie Blows both candles out) Clementine: Now that you're a year older, what present do you plan to get? Rosie: Bunny!!!!! Mommy and Daddy: Here are couple big girl dresses! One in yellow and one in blue! Which do you like better? Rosie: Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Caillou: I'm sorry I called you a baby last night, so your gift from me should peak your interest Storyteller: After many toys, books, and more, Rosie wondered where Bunny was... Daddy teamed up with Rosie to open her last present... Daddy: I'm so sorry, but.... IT'S BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rosie: YAY BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daddy: Thank Caillou for that!!!! Rosie: Ka-you!!!! Thanks Ka-You!!!!!!!!! (Caillou smiled) Storyteller: Rosie loved Bunny so much, She even forgot she had a Pacifier on the rocking chair in her room... Category:Blog posts